Learning about toilet use and hygiene is an important stage in a child's development. Adults assist the child to learn the various steps involved, including lowering the toilet seat and lid, flushing the toilet, and properly washing hands following completed use of the toilet. Typically, children enjoy and have no difficulty learning to regularly flush the toilet. However, lowering the seat lid and properly washing hands is oftentimes the subject of repeated reminders.
Apparently, a number of adults (particularly men) never successfully complete their training in properly using the toilet. Given the frequency of letters to advice columnists on this subject, a significant number of grown men fail to complete one or more of the steps necessary to properly use the toilet. A number of attempts have been made to address the particular problem of properly lowering the toilet seat and lid. Devices have been constructed which automatically lower the toilet seat and/or lid. Other devices include lighted reminders to lower the toilet seat, or which set off an alarm in the event the toilet seat and/or lid is not lowered. In spite of the existence of such devices, a continued need exists for a method and apparatus which more effectively facilitates the various steps included in proper toilet use and hygiene.